


Project TFS

by Henki78



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crime Fighting, Outer Space, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henki78/pseuds/Henki78
Summary: Agent Henki, once part of the intergalactic police force known as TFS Task Force, is forced to join a new group of special operatives again as they go across the galaxy running into all sorts of foes.





	Project TFS

A loud, but elegant whistle could be heard across the street, as a hooded figure walked along the pavement, observing his surroundings. Whooshes of spaceships zooming past, and the bubbly sound of hovering cars going past him as well, this was life on the planet of TFS. Skyscrapers were spotted everywhere, with lines of trains crossing these buildings. Stem City has was illuminated, as neon lights could be spotted from the stores, to the vehicles and even what people were wearing. Along with his whistling, this man had wireless earphones playing smooth jazz to soak in the atmosphere. Henki found pleasure in strolling through the city, even if it looked busy and in some ways dangerous. To be fair though, that was just the way of life here. opening his hand, Henki muttered "MEE6, Directions to the intergalactic passport center." The tiny piece of metal installed into his hands lit up a hologram, which was a map around the city. A red line indicated where the building was, and Henki followed it until he reached his destination. An intergalactic passport could be vital to him, he needed to get of this planet as quickly as possible, and if he did it illegally he'd draw more attention to himself. However, how he was going to attain one of these passports could be an even harder task than just finding a way to be smuggled out. After entering the building, Henki waited in line, next to cyborgs, plain old robots and even species from other planets. Although, it was the year 3012, humanity, civilization and the universe at large had progressed from what you see today, reader. Eventually a half breed of a human woman and from a reptilian species came across Henki as he had reached the front of the line of the information store. "TFS Resident ID, please." She said, looking ready to get some paperwork out.

Right after the question was asked, everything in the building went to hell. An ear-splitting crash could be heard from the floors above, as the ceiling above the people waiting at the stall started to crack, very quickly too. Instinctively, Henki yelled, "EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW!" before yanking his hand into his pocket to pull out a revolver, even if it was an ancient model by now, manufactured in 2015. Everyone started to scatter like ants as the ceiling was on it's last legs, additionally with armed masked people coming down from the stairs, and lasers being flown around everywhere. Examining the situation, Henki sprinted towards the damaged tables for cover, Amidst all this chaos, he was able to decipher that this was a robbery gone wrong. Due to the masks and how desperately the robbers seemed to be shooting at security and the civilians, they weren't exactly trained killers, probably just trying to take people hostage for ransom or other valuable means to get money through the information here. Now, the TFS Task Force will probably arrive soon, but if he doesn't help now, it could cause more mass damage for these innocent people. Glancing at his fossil of a weapon at this point, Henki stashed it away in his pocket, before leaping for a electricity infused gun blasting it at foes ahead, whilst he flipped to another table for more cover. After breathing in and breathing out, he got up and kicked the table behind him, firing rounds at the criminals on the front floor, along with the help of civilians who had picked up weapons to fend for themselves . Spotting that Henki's fighting talent far outclassed the civilians and even themselves, the criminals soon started to focus on Henki, although with more swift movement, he was able to reduce the number of them left to 5. Ordering the remaining fighting civilians to flee, Henki was hiding behind the stall desk as the last 5 were running towards it to finish him off. Using his other gun, he'd wait until he thought the footsteps were close enough, toss the electricity infused one into the air, towards them so he could shoot at it with the other, blowing up and causing the the 5 of them to be really burnt or fall back due to impact. A smirk crept along his face, but was quickly retracted once he realised that he had done it again. Fell right back into being a agent, and even the used the other gun...

This irking feeling couldn't stay the main focus for him though as the ceiling finally fell through, causing him to duck for cover as a mecha fell falling down throwing someone right into the wall, hence a huge crack being made in it. Trying to dust away all the rubble, Henki saw the ongoing battle between a mecha, and four agents of the TFS Task Force. Instead of joining the action like earlier, he instead hid under the stall and observed what was going on. Two of the agents were in strange uniforms, in witch like costumes, and their weapons being modernized staffs only mad it weirder. 'Looks like it was good to assume they were Grey Shark rank...' Henki thought to himself. The other two also had their own custom weapon, one zooming around with what seemed to be some sort of a enhancement to his leg Armour. , before trying to aim a kick at the small mecha, which had SiiM-Killua plastered on the front of it. It took the kick quite easily, and swatted the the man away making the agent crash onto the ground. "In Trini we don't use violence to get money, we make it by ourselves!" The other agent exclaimed, before he and the other witch costumed agent which hadn't been slammed into a wall charge at the mecha. As the witch costumed one fires a blast out his staff, whilst the other would take out a blunt object which was oddly shaped like a pickle. "Nitro Infused Pickle Smash!" The agent yelled, cheekily.

"EXPLOOOOOOSION!" The other attacking one tried to squeal, but due to his age Henki assumed, resulted in a array of voice-cracks. They both were surprised when the mecha took the brunt of the pickle attack, despite being sent back, right towards where Henki was so he had to jump right out of the way as he narrowly escaped the impact of the mech crashing into the stall desk. The even more surprising thing than that Henki was there the entire time to the agents was that the mecha caught the blast of the staff somehow, thus causing a shock wave for everyone still in the building. The agent slowly getting from the wall impact crashed right into it once more, the quick agent was sent flying across the room, the two that had just attacked, flew right out of the building, smashing the glass door and landing right in the middle of all the rescue services just outside. Henki himself also flew into a wall, as the mecha seemed to have claimed the victory. Well, if only the task force was that weak.

As the mecha started to storm out, the quick agent used one last outburst of speed to blindside the mecha by stabbing it in the side, hoping to cause some malfunctions for the user. "Jonas duck!" The agent next to Henki against the wall on the east shouted, as the punch heading for Agent Jonas quickly was abolished by the blast of the staff, destroying the mecha's right arm. Pickle Agent and the other staff user had got back in the building now, the agent that just attacked had built up the strength to get up, and Henki and Agent Jonas were ready to fight too. How quickly the tables had turned. In desperation for an escape, the mecha user released their escape pod, trying to fly right out of the situation. "Admiral, your turn this time." The same agent that had ordered Jonas before made Agent Admiral blast down the pod, making it descend right back to where it tried to run from, smashing into the already heavily damaged mecha.  
"You okay Omega? Took you a while to get up from that." Admiral asked, slightly concerned as Jonas finally ordered the rescue services to enter the building, or well, what was left of it. "Also, I swear to God Kaboss, another one of those retarded pickle 'attack moves' I'll let you brunt my own explosion."

"In what way, Admiral?" Kaboss' smirk soon just became a laugh, before they all turned to Henki. "So, in trini we like to introduce ourselves to others, and not just eavesdrop. So...you are?"

" 'Blue Tyrone', Henki. Since when did Grey shark have full formed task groups now?" He asked, quickly regretting it as shown by the distress on his face whilst the rest of them were suddenly taken aback.

" 'B-Blue Tyrone' Henki?! We were told you vanished!?" Jonas questioned loudly.

"Well, as they say, Legends never die..." Henki stated, before trying to take a few footsteps backwards, but was quickly cut off by Omega standing behind him.

"If you're who you say you are, you have to come with us. You even have the signature old revolver they say he used to use." Omega stated, whilst the others slowly closed in on Henki. As it was looking like he had no choice, Henki was thinking he may have to fight he was out of this situation. Well, until he saw a familiar ship hovering above them, planning to land. It was full of graffiti of food, but the biggest area that was recognisable for him was the "I STAN HANEKAWA" note, written in caps.

"Oh fuck." Henki muttered under his breath, as the ship landed. As the window of it opened, the person inside was met with pleasant surprise, whilst Henki sat in absolute despair. The man of many chins, his fat being slobbered all over the front of the ship, although the noted as one of the most skilled at using a ship, praised so much for his spaceship warfare he doesn't even need to do land tasks and is used for getaways only. This was of course, Agent Ershy.

"What's up lads- WHAT THE FUCK? HENKI? ARE YOU HAVING A LAU- WHAT? You gae, where have you been?" Whilst he said this, chunks of pie spewed out of his mouth, but that didn't seem to bother the other agents to Henki's surprise, they must've gotten used to it like he did.

"So you ARE Henki! Well we better get you back to base! Or you got any other ideas?" Admiral's second question seemed to have put an emphasis on a threatening tone, making Henki know it was either stay here and fight, or try and escape on the base. He wasn't going to join all this fighting and war again. Not after Bilbo... "Fine. Let's go." Henki answered, a small cheer was let out from the five of them.

Ershy's ship was no different till the last time he sat in it two years ago, although now there was more of a distinct small of rotten food laying around, as the empty pizza boxes along with cupcake, biscuit, sweet wrappers and don't forget the mountain upon mountains of fried chicken and hamburger boxes, scattered everywhere, it was honestly surprising the ship could handle all of it plus people. "So Henki mate, where were ya? You've got a lot to catch up on you know. And Shark won't be happy with ya leaving him. The rest of them will be happy to see ya back though." He said, munching on some pizza as they took off into the sky, heading to the TFS Task Force base.

"Not here. Don't think I'm planning to stay, any of you." Henki stated coldly, as the others still looked at him with faces of respect.

"You say that Henki, but you got on this ship. In trini, you let your actions speak for yourself." Kaboss remarked, smiling.

"Uh huh. It's definitely not because you wanted to test yourselves against a famous agent in the force, not at all huh?" Henki knew by the now guilty looks on the groups faces that he was right.

"You've still got that teacher in ya Henki!" Ershy roared. "But don't doubt any of these lot. Pretty sure they could all give you an equal fight mate. Also not planning to stay? Come on mate... I understand why you vanished, but Bilbo's locked up now. We don't know if Dora's dead or not either. You can't pin that on yourself. In fact, Jonas over here was the lucky prick who finally took him down. Innit Jonas?"

Jonas smiled weakly to what Ershy said. "Yeah...for the cost of my legs. Now I have to be way more careful that my cybernetic ones don't overheat..."

An awkward silence rang out in the ship for a few minutes, before the other 5 delved into their own conversations. Henki stayed silent though. They didn't know anything about his situation, he thought. Didn't know the weight he carried. Falling for a trap as big as he did. Eventually, the base was close, and as breathtaking it may look for someone's first visit, it certainly wasn't for Henki.

After finally landing, Henki had learned a lot of things about the agents  
After finally landing, Henki had learned a lot of things about the agents. Agent Jonas was known as Noodle Man, the reason why Admiral and Omega wear matching costumes was because they're brothers, and Kaboss has a habit of making really bad jokes which were centered around pickles. When they entered the base, all the familiar faces from Orb, Shelly, Mago, Will, and Adiffs all stood in shock as they saw Henki's face. Before any more attention could be brought from his return, however, they were quickly ordered into FM's admin office. FM had a stern look already from when Henki walked in, which as usual was able to shatter any confidence he had prior to all of it. "Everyone else, wait outside the room." He pointed at the 5 agents, who all left quite promptly.

FM: So, Henki. First, don't bother trying to escape. A lot of the agents here are stronger or at least on the same level as you now, also Zill's hacked into your MEE6 database and has now set a tracker on you, and if you tried to disable it the metal in your hand would explode.

Henki: You really wanna keep me straddled up here, don't ya? Ever thought this was a bit unfair though mate?

FM: No? You signed a contract stating you'd work for us until retirement. Unless you treated it as a Terms and Conditions page, which is also possible. Not our fault though. So, your first mission back will be quite an easy one for you, I'd hope. Lately in the islands of NSFW there has been a new gang arising called the Neko gang. We don't really know much else, but you figure out what the gang could be like from that information. Gain more info about them and find a way to take them down. Use the squadron you have at the moment to carry out this mission. Although you know this won't be your task group for long. Now good luck, Blue Tyrone. Also, Agent WaterGuy wants to thank you for taking out that mecha earlier. You know how he's been trying to find SiiM-Killua for years.

FM waved Henki out of the room, and he left albeit infuriated. Not infuriated at FM per se, but infuriated that he had dragged himself into this life once again, and he didn't have any choice or a way out. As he stepped out the room, his face was met by a fist slamming right into, it and everyone cheering once it hit. "You son of a bitch left us for two years. Welcome back to the fold." Adiffs smiled as he got Henki back up his feet. "Thanks." He replied before everyone else greeted him back.

Orb: Tyrone is back! The fuck have you been doing for the past 2 years? Meditating or something? Or finally learning the saxophone eh?

Henki: Nah, I became a waiter for a while, I just lived an honest life.

Will: You know you can't live a truly honest life, right-

Henki: Yeah, yeah I know. FM just gave me a job though, for me, Admiral, Omega, Jonas, and Kaboss to complete.

WaterGuy: What about? Also thanks for the mecha thing. Hopefully the remaining there will finally lead me to SiiM-Killua. Damn, you went for two years and I still haven't found him. Sad innit?

Henki: Some...neko guy thing? Yeah. Look, I'll catch up with everyone later, but I have to get right back on the job.

The other 4 agents who were joining Henki nodded in agreement as they walked off together. Despite pretending to sound all jolly about these missions, the same irking feeling of rage still lurked within him, and with the acknowledgment that King Shark would want to talk to him soon enough, he knew that feeling wasn't going to go away.

Omega: Where are you taking us by the way? We're kind of just blindly following you along.

Henki: Oh- to go get information.

Jonas: From where though?

Henki: In the NSFW islands, from a mate I have. Trust me, you'll like her.

They once again used Ershy's ship as the method of transportation from the base to the two islands of NSFW. During their trip there, Henki actually tried to get to know everyone, once again giving himself a new reason to hide that irking feeling. Once they got to the point where Ershy had to decide on which island to go to, Henki told him the left island, which he listened to, whilst wolfing down another tub of ice cream. After Ershy dropped them off, Henki told the group to put their uniform into camouflage, meaning they had the same revealing, but not too revealing outfits just like everyone else here. As he guided them to his source of info, Admiral, Omega and Jonas all were surprised by the many prostitutes and sexual endeavors that were so public, even though they shouldn't have been, it wasn't like it was their first time there. Kaboss on the other hand was too busy trying to use his pickle jokes to try and woo the attention of women, men, alien, Reptilian, Elf- anything really. The last joke was "Wanna see my pickle rick..." to some bunny girl, which resulted in a slap from the girl, and a punch from Admiral.

"Next time you do something as stupid as that, I think Henki will permit me to blast you to smithereens. Right sir?" Admiral asked, clutching his staff.

"Uh, yeah go ahead, but we're finally here."

As the walked down the dusty concrete steps to the garage of sorts, Henki knocked on the door, and as he did so, it was quickly kicked open, before he got a punch right to the gut, and a plasma pistol aimed at his head  
As the walked down the dusty concrete steps to the garage of sorts, Henki knocked on the door, and as he did so, it was quickly kicked open, before he got a punch right to the gut, and a plasma pistol aimed at his head. "Who the fuck are you- Oh Henki, long time no see, couldn't recognize yeah with all the dreads then. They've certainly got longer, haven't they?" She chuckled lightly, before yelling "Hey Tony! We've got a familiar face 'ere! Who are ya followers? Got a new task group?"

"No, these are just agents who are along with me. Oh by the way guys, this is Felicia. Although it's on the down-low, she's my huge source of info when it comes to these things." Henki and the others followed Felicia's gesture and walked in, to see tony quickly preparing a place for them to sit.

Felicia: Oh yeah, you don't know these guys, right Tony? Well, Henki helped me a lot in the past with some legal troubles, we'll call them. So don't treat them like clients or something. And Henki, this is Tony, my new assistant.

Tony: O-Oh okay. Welcome guys? What do you want from us?

Henki: Well, we've stuff about a neko gang coming to power? I thought we could use some info before we tried to dismantle it.

Felicia: Oh, you've come at a good time then! Most of the second island is mostly in his control, his being Charlie, the leader of the gang. Before he used to sell illegal weapons in A.N.I.M.E/M.A.N.G.A to other planets, but he soon had a trip or of the sorts around here and got interested in neko culture. His main gang all left him over time due to his new obsession, but all the money he had made was enough to soak his money into technology from other planets that could turn genetically engineer the species of people, and he modified them to be nekos. Now he's brainwashed and enslaved tons of people into joining him and turned them into nekos. The remaining people on the island have to pay ridiculous amounts of taxes to keep themselves safe from getting 'changed'.Uh...background wise, that's all I got for ya.

Henki: I see, so are there guards on the piers if we traveled by boat?

Tony: Yeah, they're quite a few, knowing you guys though getting there will be the easy part, but they say Charlie's first neko's have been granted weapons and enhancements similar to you guys. So be prepared is all that I'm saying.

Jonas: How much is a boat there? Have we even got the money for it-

Henki: Yeah, I've got a few hundred SB on me. Well, thanks for the info you two. Next time I'll come and have coffee or some shit like that.

Felicia: You know it'd be weed right? But get going, Robin Hood.

The group soon got to the pier, which was rather empty, probably due to situation on the other island. Henki bought a boat for the group to all use, as they set sail towards the other island of NSFW.

Omega: Everyone prepared for this?

Henki: Don't worry, FM said this should be quite simple.

Omega: He did? Well, a whole island full of the enemy sounds tough to me...

Kaboss: We can just disguise ourselve-

Admiral: As a neko? Fuck no.

Kaboss: One of the remaining civilians. Just gotta roughen up our clothes I guess. In trini we don't do nekos.

Jonas: Think we're getting close to the other island, Henki.

Henki: Alright. Everyone do what Kaboss said and tear some parts of the clo- actually maybe not just splash some water on them.

As Henki was rowing he'd quickly use one hand to scoop up some water use it to make his outfit look more believable, even if they're just going to fight the guards at the pier anyway. "Admiral and Omega, two guards ahead of us, I don't think they've spotted us yet, so try and catch them off guard, no pun intended," Henki remarked, before Admiral and Omega followed orders and shot at both guards each, which seemed to hit, although causing a mini-explosion at the pier of the island, attracting more guards. "Damn, we should've asked Felicia and Tony about where to run to after the pier..." Henki muttered, with lasers flying around them. "Swim till you can attack!" Jumping into the ocean.

Everyone else also submerged into the deep blue waters, swimming as quickly as possible as they all knew that the guards could easily just be waiting for them to resurface. For Henki he was known for only bringing a pistol manufactured to his fights, and for anyone who bothered to ask why it was just to make himself look cool. Omega was the first to resurface, quickly firing at some guards who were waiting right above, he was against the wall of the pier now. Before other guards could turn to Omega and fire, Admiral and Jonas came back up, Jonas using the wall to leap up and slice two guards swiftly with his daggers, and Admiral used his staff again to blast away some others. Kaboss and Henki were then able to climb up to land themselves, the former blindly smacking around his steel pickle shaped bat, whilst Henki smoothly took aim and fired at the rest of the neko guards at the pier, except slamming the end of the revolver into his mouth. "Point me in the direction of where the civilians are, or I won't shoot you non-lethally like I did your mates." Henki threatened the neko boy, who pointed in a northwestern direction in response. Our Blue Tyrone took out the gun from his mouth and smacked the butt of it against the guard's head, knocking him out. "We'll use that car to the left to get away. Everyone help me out and search through all these people to hopefully find the manual keys." Sooner rather than later, Kaboss dug our the keys from one of the guards, and the group was able to drive off towards the civilian settlement, or at least Henki hoped it was the settlement. They slowly drove by, as the streets were completely empty, despite the groups of nekos circling around some areas, although luckily never really giving the car any attention. Soon enough, Omega who was driving, finally ended up reaching a small village it seemed, with an alarming block of guards, making Omega drive a whole lot slower.

Henki: Shit. Think we can fight our way out of this one?

Omega: Why bother fighting when we can just lie instead? We got the clothes for it. On the slight chance they don't know about our pier shenanigans, which they may actually not at the moment, we took out all the guards there and nobody was walking around when we were looking for the keys.

Admiral: True, but how the hell do we know that they don't know? To be fair they would've attacked by now...but it's pretty fucking hard to hear all that went on down there right?

Henki: We gotta test our luck and lie our way through it. If that backfires, we'll just fight. Innocent people are being turned into well...not their species, let's say. If we clear the guards off by either deception or warfare we can contact the rescue police for the civilians and we can head on to Charlie.

Nevertheless, the neko guards all formed a circle around the car, as Henki gulped in a slight panic. Deception wasn't really his forte, he had always been a ' Shoot first, ask questions later' kind of guy. As they all went out, they put their hands up to show a sign of fear. Henki tried to look as nervous as possible before he mumbled, "Apparently there was a settlement for people who paid tax...when this place was getting overrun we didn't know..." The neko guards started to purr aggressively in response to this. "We found this car once we had ran out of food and came here. Please guards, we still have money to pay tax, we just couldn't find any stores. We were all just friends who happened to crash here for a holiday of sorts, but we don't need to talk about that really. We can just go on ahead, he on our merry way..."

All the guards shared glances of doubt until one of them declared "You'll be allowed in for now. But, if we get any information about this story not being the case, you'll go straight to the boss." Guards at the door opened up the gates, and despite being watched closely, the 5 agents were able to walk in quite easily.

After getting a bit away from the guards, they all smiled at one another in triumph. Now to secure the civilians and head for Charlie. As they arrived where all the houses where all the residents seemed to rush out of them in joy, they didn't recognize these people, so there was a chance they were part of the TFS Task Force. One particular bearded and muscular man was carrying a plasma grenade launcher strapped to him emerged from the crowd, with a broad smile across his face that didn't exactly match his rather intimidating appearance. "Ringo Roadagain. We've all assumed you're the Task Force, right?" Ringo introduced himself, with Kaboss nodding in response, making for small cheers to being let out among the civilians.

Henki: We'll be able to contact rescue services now, we'll have to leave quickly though, taking on Charlie and the rest of his mini neko army will be the difficult part.

Ringo: No telling huh? Well thanks a lot, pretty sure everyone here will be forever grateful for this-but hey, let me help you guys out. As you guys can see, I do own a weapon, and I definitely know how to use it.

Admiral: We want to make sure all residents who haven't been turned yet are all safe, so it'd be best if you just stayed here. Hmm...you do look kind of familiar, though. What job or occupation did you have before this?

Ringo: Ah...back in the day I used to lead a circus. However we...stopped working together. Luckily for me, I made a boatload of money from it so I just get to travel wherever as a 'salesman' now. That's beside the point though. You guys will need help to get into the damn building, trust me.

Henki: Well, it's your death wish then-

Jonas: I swear we aren't allowed to do shit like this Henki?

Henki: You forget Jonas, I didn't want to be here in the first place. Why should I give a shit about what not to do? If you're scared that it'll hurt your rep, just put the blame on me, I don't care.

Jonas seemed angered by the idea that Henki would think that this was because of reputation, but he instead ignored it like the others and stormed towards the gates to catch the guards off by surprise. Everyone other than Henki followed, who called rescue services for the rest of the civilians, who gave him their thanks before he joined the others. Admiral, Omega, Jonas, and Kaboss were about to use their signature attacks, but before they could, and the guards could defend themselves, grenades were sent right at them, exploding right in front of the previously mentioned 4, sending them flying back. "Don't worry, I put it on non-lethal mode." Ringo laughed, kicking down the gate and firing at more members of the gang. Henki quickly started one of the cars outside the gates and got everyone in driving off towards Charlie's base of operations. Ringo gave them directions, whilst Omega and Admiral fired from their staffs, derailing and crashing cars which tried to catch up to them. With the gates of Charlie's base incoming, Henki ordered for Admiral,Omega, and Ringo to aim and fire at the opponents ahead of them whilst he crashed into the gate. Struggling to get out, Henki and the others saw the guards rushing in from the sides of the building, so they all made a dash to the doors at quickly as possible. Once reaching there though, Ringo would shoot at the door to blast it wide open, revealing Charlie himself, sat in a throne-like chair, covered in a jacket of fur, with two neko girls standing next to him. However, Ringo would turn around, with a smirk on his face. "Someone's gotta take care of the guards, don't they? You guys go on, I think you've seen I can handle plebs like these." Ringo starting firing at the guards outside, whilst the other 5 rushed in to try and take on Charlie.

"You think you can dismantle my operation that easily? Ahaha! Oh, you're sorely mistaken...Winnie and Minnie, dispose of these fools." Charlie ordered, and the two neko's pounced into action, both of them revealing whips so when Admiral and Omega tried to knock them out by using an energy blast from their staffs, the two guards would use the whips to wrap around the staffs, yanking themselves towards the two agents. Minnie would attempt to punch Omega right in the face, but he was able to catch the fist, although becoming unbalanced, therefore Minnie would swipe at his legs, causing Omega to trip over. Admiral wasn't any more successful, as he kicked Winnie in the side, but she was able to wrap her whip around his neck, tightening it. So the other three agents couldn't try and help out the other two, Charlie attacked too, quickly turning into a legitimate cat, taking the three for surprise, before forming back and attempting to slice Kaboss' neck. With the power of his steel pickle bat, Kaboss was able to block the strike, and Jonas used his leg enhancements to zoom towards Charlie, trying to stab him in the side with one of his two daggers. It worked, but Charlie quickly smiled as his body fell to dust. Laughing, he appeared again, punching Jonas right in the gut, and kicking Kaboss right in the face. Henki aimed his revolver at him, stopping him in his tracks, but still giggling. "You think you can take me out? I'm a man that has found science to do anything! Turn me into a cat, have 9 lives like a cat, the works! In fact, why are you taking me down, Mr. Agent? Dr. Septic made me like this...even if it was for money. The reason why your targets are always this formidable is because of him. So why bother with me?" Henki knew he had a point. Looks like even two years later, the Task Force still hasn't tracked down Dr. Septic, an insane scientist that performs all sorts of experiments on criminals in exchange for abilities. They even paid him. Henki fired a bullet anyway, he couldn't care less about the big fucking picture. He was just following orders. Meanwhile, Admiral used the most of his strength to fire another blast at Winnie so she fell back at couldn't keep her grip on his neck, reenergizing him as he charged at her, and slammed his staff on the back of her, but before Winnie fell unconscious, she aimed herself to fall right on the side of Admiral's neck, sinking her two cat-like teeth into his skin, like a Vampire bite of sorts. Admiral was able to yank her off, but he fell down, clutching his hand against his bleeding neck. Omega on the other hand did something similar to what Winnie did, as Minnie tried to aim a punch at his face once she got him on the ground, but her first was caught by Omega's mouth, ripping off a chunk of flesh from a few fingers. After quickly spitting it out, he grabbed onto her other hand and then performed a quick uppercut to knock her out. All was left was Charlie.

Even though Henki's bullet flew right into Charlie's skull, once again that body broke away into dust, and another reappeared behind Henki, using a simple karate chop to at his neck to knock him out. Jonas however, was able to catch Charlie by surprise again and sliced his head in half, "You just did that retarded thing where the villain tells the hero how to beat him..." He remarked, although just causing him to reappear above Jonas, grabbing onto his head and slamming it into the ground. Kaboss would also be able to get the better of Charlie, using his pickle bat to first smack him down, run to the front of Charlie and smash the front of the bat right into his face. He'd reappear to Kaboss side, picking up one of Jonas' daggers and stabbing him in the side with it. Omega turned on the lethal mode of his staff, blowing up Charlie. But as he did to Henki, he would reappear behind him and perform a karate chop on the neck to knock him out. Last but not least was Admiral, who was still weakened from the neko bite, blasted at Charlie, once he thought he had taken the agents all out, but reappearing inches away from him and kicking his head right into the wall, making him the only conscious person in the room. Maniacal laughter burst out of his mouth. He did all of that, and still had 3 lives left. Looks like he'd need to visit Septic again for it to be replenished back to 9 again. All this completely went out the window though, when Ringo shot a laser through his head.

Walking back into the building, covered in cuts, bruises and even two stab wounds on his right side, Ringo shot at Charlie with a plasma pistol he'd picked up from one of the many guards he had killed behind him. Charlie tried to reappear behind him, Ringo had already flipped the pistol backward to blast him in the head, and then pointed above where Charlie would try to reappear again, although this time Ringo would shoot at the shoulders, grab him by the neck and slam him down to the ground, knocking him out cold. After briefly putting some bandages on Kaboss and Admiral to stop them from bleeding out, taking a picture of Charlie using the MEE6 camera installed into his palm as well.

Ringo: Too bad I already knew your abilities huh...could've been a better fight. I'll leave you for these stupid law minions to deal with though. Hmm, shall I send this one to Subaru or Hyliad...

Ringo walked out of the building, shortly after rescue services arrived.

Several hours later, Henki had been let out of the hospital, with nothing but a headache still bothering him. Admiral and Kaboss hadn't been as lucky, having to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. Unfortunately for Henki though, before he could even be praised by his colleagues, Commander Ange had whisked him away to the TFS Palace, where Shark had requested for Henki to see him. He had been silent the entire time on the way there, even if Ange had tried to start small talk here and there. It's pretty hard to talk to someone who's way above you and committed to the job you despise, and also has a mic for a distorted voice and hides their identity. As they walked down the hallway of the Palace, with paintings, sculptures, and just regular potatoes being scattered everywhere, you knew it was the King of the Potatoes, TheFlamingShark you were about to speak to. Once he entered the room, he was greeted to a pristine room, paintings of Shark everywhere, as a white carpet lead to Shark, sitting comfortably on his throne, one blonde gender confusing male feeding him grapes, and the other blonde gender confusing male flailing a palm leave at him to cool him off. After a few moments, he cleared his throat and finally began to speak.

Shark: You're alive Henki. Nice to see you in the flesh.

Henki: Physically, you're right.

Shark: Why can't it be emotionally, young Henki? "Cranky Boomer" Adiffs, "Mudae King" Pro, "Serpent Samurai" Max, "Spider Web" Shelly, "The Link" Iron, all these agents have made mistakes as you have, but they still stand up and fight, that's what supposed to separate us from other factions like the Magnification faction and the Kickassreaction one. Why your situation got to you so much bewilders me-

Henki: BEWILDERS YOU? You weren't there, seeing Ramsay, Wes and more die to the hands of Bilbo, one of our own...Dora's probably dead too...all because I couldn't see his betrayal to my task group coming. I'm not fit to be a fucking agent. I was a waiter at a damn cafe for two years and it was the best time of my shit life.

Shark: Surely one way to look at this, Henki. Well, I believe General Ange and FM, along with Commander Guts, and Kapra have created a new task group for you.

Ange: Please excuse this fool's vile attitude, your majesty. Yes, his subordinates will be Agent Roshi, Katsu, Rum, and Jonas, with Lobbas as their way of transport.

Shark: I see. Most of those are rookies. You've got a new group, Henki. You can treat them like shit if you want, but that'll just be becoming the person who caused you all this trauma in the first place. You and Commander Ange may leave.

Henki left the palace, with a new idea. Not to spite being an Agent, but show Shark that he isn't as weak as he thinks.


End file.
